Depois do 15 de Novembro
by MissGabyK
Summary: Nada saiu como planejado. Depois da explosão do Parlamento e da morte de V, o governo provisório tomou o poder. Agora Evey é considerada uma criminosa. Fugitiva, ela tem que continuar a revolução e lidar com a morte do homem que amava. Mas nem mesmo a morte saiu como planejada.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Olá a todos! Desde que conheci V de Vingança há algum tempo atrás sou completamente apaixonada pelo personagem V, tanto dos filmes (que já devo ter assistido umas 20 vezes) quanto dos quadrinhos. Nunca pensei em escrever uma história a respeito mas de uma hora para outra bateu a vontade e cá estamos nós! Não sou escritora, essa é minha primeira Fanfic, feita para distrair. Mas quero dar o melhor de mim.**

 **Sim, é mais uma história onde V sobrevive, mas quem não gostaria que o anti-herói mascarado tivesse mais uma chance?**

 **Divirtam-se!**

 **Prólogo**

Evey olhou-se no espelho e não reconheceu a mulher que a encarava de volta. Estava pálida, tinha olheiras profundas e o ar cansado, os ossos estavam um pouco mais proeminentes. Não comia e nem dormia direito há muito tempo.

" _Parece que envelheci dez anos e não nove meses"_ Pensou, com um suspiro.

Essa história de ser fugitiva não era nada fácil como costumava ser. Antes tinha V ao seu lado para protegê-la, assistia filmes com ele, conversavam sobre coisas diversas. Agora era uma líder solitária, com muitos que dependiam de suas decisões para levar em frente à revolução.

Não estava sendo como imaginou. A perseguição, as prisões, os amigos que não veria mais. Tudo isso nos ombros dela. Perguntou-se o que V faria nesse momento. Como ele agiria? Balançou a cabeça para empurrar a lembrança para outro canto da mente. Ele estava morto agora, não importava o que ele faria, mas sim o que ela iria fazer, e ela continuaria a luta até o fim. Derrubaria o governo provisório e finalmente libertaria Londres e sua amada Inglaterra.


	2. Capitulo 1 - 15 de Novembro

**Capitulo 1 - 15 de Novembro**

" _Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?"_ Finch perguntou cauteloso " _Posso te levar em algum lugar"._

Estavam no alto de um prédio, algum tempo depois da explosão do Parlamento. Fazia frio e ventava. O cheiro da fumaça dos fogos enchia o ar. Lá embaixo, nas ruas, o caos era total. Pessoas comemorando e gritando, o exercito sem reação. As sirenes dos carros de bombeiro tornando tudo ainda mais barulhento e tumultuado.

 _"Tudo bem Inspetor, não se preocupe, eu posso me cuidar. Depois entro em contato com você"_ Evey respondeu, olhando longe, perdida em pensamentos.

" _Como quiser, e não precisa me chamar de inspetor, esse não é mais meu cargo. Pode me chamar de Eric"_ Finch falou, sem saber qual seria seu futuro cargo agora.

" _Tudo bem Eric"_ Evey falou, olhando diretamente para ele agora. O olhar altivo, porém triste da mulher deixou Finch desconcertado.

 _"Foi um show e tanto não é mesmo?"_ Finch disse, se lembrando da explosão e do espetáculo de fogos.

 _"Foi sim, e graças a ele agora podemos ser livres"_ Evey respondeu, com um sorriso amargo, sem sentir nada em particular.

XXX

Evey olhou para o relógio. Já eram quase 4 da manhã do dia 15 de Novembro. Ela estava na sala da Shadow Gallery com os joelhos abraçados há tanto tempo que não conseguia se lembrar. Piscou algumas vezes. Sentia-se cansada e arrasada pelos eventos da noite. Não somente pela explosão do Parlamento, mas principalmente pela morte de V. Ele morreu nos braços dela quando tudo o que ela queria era que ele continuasse vivo. Ela entendia o propósito dele, entendia sua vingança e sua vontade, mas ainda sim era difícil aceitar esse destino tão trágico. Coloca-lo no trem e dizer adeus foi a coisa mais difícil que Evey já havia feito em toda sua vida.

Ela tentou fazer com que ele mudasse de ideia mesmo sabendo que seria quase impossível demovê-lo de sua vingança. Ainda sim ela tentou, quase implorou para que ele ficasse com ela. Não estava pronta para vê-lo morrer seja pelo o que quer que fosse. Deu-lhe um beijo numa ultima tentativa desesperada para fazê-lo entender e olhou desesperançosa quando ele entrou no túnel rumo a sua morte.

Depois da explosão e da queima de fogos, Evey desceu para a Galeria em busca de algum consolo, algo que aplacasse a tristeza em seu coração. Lidaria com as pessoas e com a revolução depois. Só queria ficar sozinha.

Indo de cômodo em cômodo da grande Galeria, passou a mão pelos inúmeros livros nas prateleiras, tantos títulos que levariam uma vida para serem lidos. Olhou os quadros nas paredes, a Jukebox com sua incrível coleção musical. Era tudo dela agora, cada objeto dentro daquela casa pertencia a ela, mas não se sentia dona daquilo.

Foi até a sala, sentou-se no sofá e abraçou os joelhos, esperou por horas que por um milagre V aparecesse pela porta com seu ar altivo e elegante, não aconteceu. Nunca mais aconteceria. Abaixou a cabeça entre os joelhos e deixou as lágrimas caírem de forma silenciosa.

Algum tempo depois levantou, andou sem pressa até a porta do quarto de V e encostou a testa na porta. Respirou fundo e moveu a mão na intenção de abrir a porta. Deteve a mão a alguns centímetros da maçaneta, nunca havia entrado ali antes e sentiu-se como uma invasora.

 _"Que bobagem"_ Pensou. Era tudo dela agora, inclusive aquele quarto. Girou a maçaneta devagar, empurrou a pesada porta de madeira e entrou.

O quarto estava mergulhado em trevas, Evey tateou pela parede até achar um interruptor, acendeu a luz e olhou ao redor, como se procurasse por alguém. Não havia ninguém ali para ser achado. Reparou que o ambiente era simples e muito bem organizado, com móveis de madeira escura e cheio de livros até o teto como era de se esperar. "Estilo V" Ela pensou com tristeza.

Na penteadeira pousava uma das máscaras de V juntamente com algumas de suas facas mortais. Evey andou até o encontro da máscara sorridente e a pegou entre suas mãos trêmulas. O material era pesado e gelado, feito de ferro. Virou a máscara e olhou sua parte interna, passando os dedos nas ondulações e pensando no rosto real de V encostado ali. Virou a máscara novamente de frente para si e não pode evitar um sorriso amargurado olhando para aquele rosto que já era tão familiar para ela. Conhecia tão pouco sobre V, mas ainda sim era o suficiente para cativa-la de forma poderosa.

Andando pelo quarto Evey ainda conseguia sentir a presença dele, tão forte e penetrante como se alguma parte dele ainda estivesse ali. Seu espírito talvez.

Andou mais um pouco e chegou à porta do guarda roupa. Abriu com cuidado e admirou a coleção de roupas pretas e em tons de cinza. Tudo parecia seguir um rígido controle de organização e isso fez com que Evey sorrisse. V era realmente metódico com tudo, não seria diferente com suas roupas.

Fechou os olhos e passou as pontas dos dedos pelos tecidos macios, pegou uma das pesadas capas pretas e a enrolou no corpo sentindo a sensação em sua pele. Evey sempre imaginou as capas de V ásperas, daquele tipo de tecido que irrita a pele, mas não, a capa era tão macia quanto às outras roupas.

Ainda enrolada na capa que era grande demais para sua baixa estatura, deitou-se na cama e sentiu o cheiro do travesseiro, que não era de perfume, mas era agradável, era o cheiro dele. Evey abraçou forte o travesseiro como se isso a deixa-se mais perto dele e ficando em posição fetal, pela primeira vez colocou para fora toda sua dor, chorando quase sem conseguir respirar.

XXX

Evey acordou assustada e sentou-se na cama. Estava zonza.

" _V?"_ Chamou, mas não houve resposta. Lembrou-se então que estava na vida real e ele estava morto.

Levantou-se e olhou-se no espelho, estava horrível. Tinha os olhos inchados de chorar e a cabeça latejava. Foi até o banheiro e acendeu a luz, sentiu a vista doer com a claridade. Jogou água no rosto, o secou e olhou-se no espelho acima da pia, pouco havia mudado. Suspirou resignada e foi até a sala.

Eram 08h30 da manhã. Londres deveria estar acordando para uma nova era agora e ela tinha que reunir forças para estar lá, não podia se esconder no subterrâneo para sempre. Os cidadãos tinham perguntas e precisavam de respostas. Precisavam de esperança. Mas da onde tirar essa força? Senti-se tão impotente e vulnerável agora.

Ligou a TV e zapeou pelos canais. Todos os noticiários da manhã mostravam a explosão do Parlamento, um dos edifícios mais célebres e conhecidos de Londres. A explosão foi tão poderosa que fez a torre do relógio ir completamente ao chão, não sobrando absolutamente nada. Nas ruas as pessoas comemorando até altas horas da madrugada, com máscaras de Guy Fawkes. O clima de alegria e êxtase era total.

A repórter afirmava que Londres nunca vira nada parecido em sua história, e deixava em aberto a dúvida, quais seriam as consequências da promessa cumprida do terrorista V? O governo ainda não havia dado uma declaração oficial e as notícias eram desencontradas. O Chanceler não estava em nenhum lugar onde pudesse ser achado. Outra questão era, onde estava Evey Hammond, que nesse momento todos já sabiam que estivera ao lado de V. Alguns comentaristas a chamavam de cúmplice, outros mais maldosos até mesmo insinuavam um relacionamento amoroso entre os dois.

" _Quem dera"_ Pensou.

Evey desligou a TV e lutando contra a tristeza foi até seu quarto. Pegou na mochila o diário que escrevia enquanto esteve na galeria com V. Não era muito de escrever seus pensamentos mas aquela era uma forma de distração nos dias em que passava lá embaixo. No começo ela e V não se falavam muito porque ela tinha medo dele e quando encontrou um caderno lhe pareceu uma boa ideia registrar sua nova e peculiar rotina ao lado de seu sequestrador. Ela escondia o diário no meio dos inúmeros livros do quarto então V nunca o encontrou. Quando saiu da Galeria levou-o consigo e continuou narrando sua vida sem ele por perto.

Quando ela pegou o diário, folheou algumas paginas e se preparou para escrever a última passagem daquilo que havia sido sua vida ao lado de V. Ele havia morrido agora, então era o fim da história, pelo menos o fim daquela história. Evey sentou-se na cama e encostou as costas na cabeceira, pegou uma caneta no criado mudo, pensou um pouco e começou a narrativa:

 _15 de novembro_

 _Estou só na galeria. O mundo lá fora deve estar um caos, o sonho de liberdade enfim realizado. Mas por qual razão eu não me sinto feliz? Por que não estou lá fora comemorando e sorrindo como todos devem estar?_

 _Bem, eu não tenho motivos para tal. Eu não sinto a felicidade que supostamente deveria sentir. Tudo pelo simples fato de que ele não está mais aqui comigo. Tudo o que eu sinto no momento é que eu trocaria essa maldita revolução por um dia a mais na presença dele. Sinto que se tivéssemos mais um dia tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Sinto que poderia convencê-lo a não entrar no túnel, sinto que veríamos a explosão juntos, de mãos dadas, e começaríamos uma nova vida, onde seriamos ambos livres. Sinto meu coração partido em dois, pois sei que isso nunca mais será possível. Sinto uma vontade incontrolável de chorar, de fugir, de morrer..._

 _Ele se enganou quando disse que não havia um lugar nessa nova vida para ele. Seu lugar era ao meu lado. Vendo esse mundo novo surgir e vivendo as novas possibilidades que vamos ter. Ao meu lado._

 _Mas é tudo lembrança agora. Dos momentos e das conversas, até mesmo das discussões._

 _Não houve tempo suficiente para dizer o quanto eu o amava. O quanto eu queria que ele ficasse. V achava que era somente a personificação de uma ideia, mas eu não o via dessa forma, eu via muito além da máscara. Eu via o homem por trás dela. O homem que não merecia virar somente uma lembrança. O homem que eu amei._

 _Sim, o homem que eu amei. Que eu amo. Quem visse de fora com certeza acharia impossível afeiçoar-se por alguém como V. Todos o viam como um terrorista, um assassino perigoso. Eu também o vi assim até conhecer sua incrível personalidade, sua inteligência, seu senso de respeito e justiça. V me ensinou a viver sem medo e me ensinou a lutar até o fim por algo em que acreditamos._

 _E mais do que isso, eu aprendi a ama-lo mesmo com a barreira da máscara. Com todas as suas qualidades e principalmente seus defeitos. Ele não era nem certo nem errado para mim, ele só era a pessoa que dava sentido a tudo._

 _E não é disso que se trata o amor?_

Evey pousou a caneta e limpou as lágrimas quentes do rosto. Algumas haviam caído no papel, mas isso não importava agora, nem toda história tinha o final feliz, na verdade, a maioria não tinha. Na sua vida pelo menos não. Havia passado por muitas provações e perdido toda sua família muito cedo e agora havia perdido também o homem que amava. Não tinha mais ninguém. O futuro que se estendia a sua frente era um breu total.

Ela fechou o diário, o colocou encima do criado mudo devagar e observou o teto por alguns minutos, as lembranças ainda tão vivas em sua mente. Pensou que não podia ter pena de si mesma, tinha que virar aquela página de sua vida e começar uma nova história, uma história onde o sonho de V se tornaria realidade. Respirou fundo e apesar do cansaço levantou-se, caminhou decidida até a porta do quarto, apagou a luz e saiu. Preferiu não levar o diário consigo, como se o objeto fizesse parte daquele lugar agora. Passou pela sala, deu uma última olhada triste em tudo e disposta a deixar o passado para trás, pegou a capa, a mochila, apagou a luz da Galeria e foi embora sem a pretensão de voltar.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Seis meses depois

**Capítulo 2 - Seis meses depois.**

Gordon assistia ao noticiário na TV de sua sala quando viu um rosto conhecido. Olhou preocupado para uma foto não muito recente de uma antiga funcionária sua. Os cabelos castanhos ainda estavam longos, bem diferentes do curto atual, o rosto parecia bem mais jovem. Ele se mexeu na poltrona desconfortavelmente, tentando controlar a inquietação de ver a imagem da amiga que ele conhecia tão bem.

Evey, líder da revolução.

O repórter falava em tom sério e alarmado que ela era uma criminosa perigosa e procurada, acusada que crimes contra a nação. Entre os feitos da mulher constavam ser líder de um grupo rebelde, atacar prédios públicos, espalhar propaganda subversiva e disseminar o caos entre os cidadãos de Londres. E que isso não seria tolerado no novo governo. O repórter ainda pedia para que qualquer um que tivesse alguma informação que levasse a ela deveria entrar em contato com a polícia. Até mesmo uma recompensa era oferecida.

 _"Seria ótimo entrevistar alguém assim tão perigoso"_ Gordon falou para si mesmo sarcasticamente. Sentia saudades de sua antiga ocupação.

Gordon sabia bem em tudo o que Evey estava metida, e os motivos que a obrigavam fazer o que fazia. Ela estava levando em frente a revolução de V e lutando com as armas que tinha pela liberdade da nação. Ela não era uma inimiga e todos sabiam disso. Ela tinha um amplo apoio da população, mas ninguém tinha permissão de falar isso de forma aberta, sob a pena de ser considerado traidor. E todos sabiam o que acontecia com traidores.

Evey carregava em si a coragem que faltava ao resto das pessoas comuns. Gordon não as culpava. Afinal, viver em um regime totalitário por tanto tempo mudava a forma de como a realidade era encarada. Todos queriam fazer alguma coisa, mas o medo estava sempre presente, seja de perder a própria vida ou ver pessoas queridas perdendo a vida. Gordon conhecia bem esse medo. Ele o sentia constantemente.

Continuou olhando para a TV quando em seguida outra fotografia foi mostrada. Dessa vez de uma ficha policial onde um rapaz loiro encarava com olhar desafiador e feroz. O repórter falava o mesmo sobre ele, era um criminoso perigoso, de atitudes por vezes violentas. Segundo nome no comando dos rebeldes era responsável por roubos, explosões e todo tipo de desordem pública. Gordon também o conhecia. Não possuía nenhuma opinião particular sobre o rapaz, mas lembra-se de não ter gostado dele na primeira vez que se conheceram alguns meses antes. Mark era um dos amigos mais próximos de Evey e estava sempre com ela na luta pela revolução.

Do pouco que pode conhecer de Mark, Gordon podia dizer que ele era um rapaz quieto e de olhar desconfiado, falava pouco, respondendo perguntas com simples monossílabos. Na noite em que se conheceram Gordon reparou na sua atitude protetora acerca de Evey, algo quase devocional. O rapaz também andava armado, algo que não era tão estranho, dada a situação, mas que deixava Gordon apreensivo.

Mas o que deixou Gordon mais preocupado era o fato de que Evey demonstrava uma clara mudança de atitude nas semanas que se seguiram. Principalmente quando Mark estava por perto. Era como se ela se transformasse em outra pessoa, sua feição ficava mais impassível e dura, suas palavras mais afiadas e seu discurso mais cáustico. Desconfiava que o rapaz tivesse esse efeito sobre ela, já que ele mesmo possuía características parecidas.

Pensou que talvez Mark não fosse uma boa influencia para a amiga, mas também pensou que talvez fosse somente uma impressão. Era impossível dizer em meio ao stress. Pessoas mudavam por causa do stress não é? Evey precisava de apoio na luta, e ela o tinha. No momento era o suficiente.

Assim como todos, Gordon também pensou que com a explosão do Parlamento tudo seria diferente e que Londres entraria em uma era de liberdade e felicidade, deixando todo o horror de Norsefire para trás. Puro engano. Depois de algumas semanas e muitas articulações políticas o novo líder foi colocado no comando de um governo dito como provisório. Mas esse novo governo sequer deu chance a Evey ou ao que a nação desejava. Mantendo a linha ditatorial, em pouco tempo começou a perseguição de todos os que apoiavam a revolução, os chamados traidores da pátria. Sendo Evey o rosto dessa revolução, sua cabeça valia ouro no momento.

E a perseguição era no mínimo, violenta. Muitos eram os relatos de pessoas tendo suas casas invadidas, seus pertences revirados e suas vidas investigadas. Qualquer traço de subversão ou apoio a revolução era motivo suficiente para prisões serem efetuadas. Propaganda era espalhada incentivando os cidadãos a denunciarem vizinhos e até mesmo parentes com atitudes suspeitas. Na TV, o Chanceler discursava quase que diariamente, deixando claro que tudo aquilo era preciso para defender os cidadãos de bem da ameaça rebelde.

Nessas horas Gordon tinha vontade de vomitar.

V podia ter matado muitos homens poderosos, mas não contava que outros abutres, ainda mais sedentos de poder surgiriam tão rapidamente. O novo líder era um deles. Usando de meios bastante duvidosos, ele subiu rapidamente ao poder não dando chance para que o povo decidisse o que fazer. Rejeitou radicalmente eleições abertas e decretou que qualquer pessoa envolvida na revolução seria presa e condenada por alta traição. E todos sabiam que estas condenações nada mais eram do que a morte.

 _"Ah V"._ Gordon respirou sem ânimo.

Devia muito ao misterioso mascarado. Por causa dele é que ainda estava vivo e podia levar uma vida relativamente normal ao lado de John, mesmo que ainda num relacionamento escondido como antes. Gordon nunca imaginou as terríveis consequências que seu programa de TV seria capaz de trazer para sua vida. Ofender Sutler certamente não foi a melhor das escolhas.

Quando os homens de Creedy invadiram sua casa naquela fatídica noite, foi V quem rapidamente atacou os policiais e o ajudou a fugir pelo jardim dos fundos, antes questionando onde estava Evey.

" _Eu preciso encontra-la antes deles"_ O homem disse, a voz tensa e vibrando de preocupação.

Lembrou-se do que Evey havia falado sobre ele, o descrevendo como uma figura séria e enigmática, por vezes ameaçadora. Revelou que fora V que assassinara Lewis Prothero, ou a voz de Londres. Mas por alguma razão Gordon sabia que ela estaria melhor com ele do que com Creedy.

" _Obrigado por ter cuidado dela Gordon"_ Foi tudo o que ele falou antes de sumir na escuridão.

Na mesma noite, depois de passar por outros jardins e ruas escuras, com os pés machucados chegou à casa de John quase aos prantos e lá se escondeu até que achassem o apartamento atual onde estavam, vivendo sob identidades falsas. Por sorte tinha ótimos contatos que os ajudaram nos tempos difíceis.

Depois da explosão do Parlamento, conseguiu encontrar com Evey e explicar tudo o que havia lhe acontecido e como V o havia salvado das garras da morte. Abraçaram-se e choraram juntos de alegria, passando a se verem com certa frequência. Muitas vezes jantaram juntos na casa de Gordon e John.

Até que a perseguição ficou mais forte e ela foi obrigada a se manter escondida. Gordon não sabia onde ela passava a maior parte do tempo já que ela preferia não contar e os encontros ficaram cada vez menos frequentes. Desconfiava que agora eles cessassem de vez já que o cerco aos rebeldes estava se fechando cada vez mais e Evey não gostava de arriscar a vida dos amigos.

Pensava em como era grande o fardo que a amiga tinha que carregar. Ela uma líder audaciosa e forte, mas via todos os dias pessoas serem presas e mortas sem poder fazer nada. Tinha que continuar lutando e tentando manter viva a esperança de liberdade, mesmo essa esperança sendo tão pequena.

" _É uma pena isso. Nossa única chance de mudanças considerada uma ameaça à nação"_ John falou desanimado atrás de Gordon, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Gordon segurou a mão do companheiro de tantos anos.

" _É sim. Só espero que Evey tenha forças e coragem para lutar. Só assim não precisaremos mais viver como criminosos, só assim esse país será livre"_ Disse, apertando ainda mais a mão de John.

" _Ela vai ter, temos que ter fé"_ John falou, dando um beijo no alto da cabeça de Gordon.

Triste, ainda olhando para tela da TV, Gordon imaginou o que V pensaria se estivesse assistindo o jornal naquele exato momento. Vendo sua revolução ameaçada e Evey sendo perseguida, muito provavelmente correndo risco de vida.

O que Gordon não podia imaginar é que do outro lado da cidade, em um esconderijo subterrâneo escuro e sem muito conforto, um homem olhava para tela de uma pequena TV, decepcionado e irritado, com o coração acelerado vendo o rosto de uma Evey que ele havia conhecido há muito tempo atrás. A foto era do antigo crachá da estação de TV. Mas o que o repórter dizia era o que realmente deixava o homem ainda mais consumido de raiva. Evey...sua Evey, uma rebelde, criminosa, procurada...Por tentar continuar a revolução e libertar o país da nova tirania instaurada.


	4. Capítulo 3 - V acorda da morte - Parte 1

**Capítulo 3 - V acorda da morte – Primeira parte**

V abriu os olhos e teve que piscar várias vezes para tentar se situar. Estava deitado em algo duro, no chão talvez. Tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo parecia pesar uma tonelada, o peito doía. Um som esquisito ecoava no ambiente, algo rangendo. _"Que estranho_ " V pensou. Olhou em volta e pela decoração do ambiente percebeu que estava na Galeria. Mas por qual razão ele estaria deitado no chão? Não era um hábito seu, disso tinha certeza, mas também não conseguia se lembrar de como havia ido para ali. Começou a sentir frio, e isso o fez estranhar mais ainda a situação em que se encontrava. Tentou lembrar-se de algo, fez esforço, mas sua mente estava em branco.

Pela sua visão periférica V viu alguém se aproximando com passos rápidos e antes que pudesse reagir, Evey apareceu e se debruçou sobre ele, ficando erguida pelos braços. Ela estava com um vestido preto, a boca tinha um tom avermelhado e as bochechas estavam coradas. Uma cascata de cabelos castanhos caia de sua cabeça, ela estava feliz e sorrindo, fazendo com que seus olhos cor de chocolate se estreitassem um pouco. V sentiu um vazio no estomago com a visão arrebatadora e seu coração começou a bater mais forte, fez um grande esforço para tocar o rosto de Evey. Não conseguiu erguer o braço.

" _V? Está acordado?"_ Evey perguntou animada, o balançando pelo ombro. Uma onda de perfume atingiu V e por um momento ele esqueceu que estava deitado no chão ou o motivo de estar em tal posição. Tudo o que ele queria era que ela continuasse ali com ele.

" _Seu sorriso é a coisa mais linda que eu já tive o prazer de ver mademoiselle"_ V respondeu sem pensar, encarando a mulher nos olhos. Estava aliviado que ela não podia ver além da máscara, senão tudo o que ela veria seria um homem apaixonado. Evey sorriu ainda mais e V quis beija-la. Como ela era bonita.

" _Ora, não seja bobo, vamos você precisa se levantar"_ Evey falou revirando os olhos. Seu tom de voz era calmo, mas ainda sim V podia perceber a alegria que emanava dela. Ele imediatamente se sentiu feliz. Era completamente apaixonado por ela, mais do que poderia imaginar ou prever.

 _"Por que você está tão feliz?"_ A pergunta parecia estúpida para V. Ele queria que ela estivesse feliz na presença dele, mas ainda sim estava curioso.

Evey estreitou os olhos e sorriu tímida. " _Você não gosta de me ver feliz?"_ Ela colocou a mão no rosto de V, na máscara, e deixou o braço ceder um pouco com o peso do corpo, agora estava com o nariz muito perto. V podia sentir a respiração dela e teve certeza que também podia sentir a pele dela apesar da barreira da máscara. Uma sensação quente e estranha invadiu seu peito, junto com uma pontada de dor.

V foi tirado de seu estupor quando continuou escutando o barulho de algo rangendo. De onde vinha aquele barulho? Tentou se mover novamente e não conseguiu, seu corpo não obedecia aos seus comandos. Parecia feito de concreto.

" _Evey, você está escutando isso?"_

Evey olhou em volta, confusa. _"Isso o que?"_

Então V percebeu que havia algo errado na cena. Ele não podia se mexer e Evey não estava escutando o mesmo que ele. Assim que se deu conta disso, ele também lembrou que Evey não poderia estar com cabelos tão longos. Aquilo também não era uma lembrança já que em nenhum momento eles ficaram em tal posição. Talvez estivesse sonhando.

" _Evey, que dia é hoje? O que você está fazendo aqui?"_ Ele perguntou um pouco preocupado.

Ela continuava debruçada sobre ele, ainda mais perto agora e V pode sentir um cheiro distinto. Ferro? Ferrugem? Ficou mais preocupado e fez um grande esforço para se concentrar. Porque Evey tinha que ser tão desorientadora?

" _Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Eu moro aqui, esqueceu? Você me deu a Galeria"_ Evey respondeu em tom divertido e sem se abalar. " _Hoje é manhã do dia 15 V! Você conseguiu, sua revolução deu certo! Agora levanta, temos que ir comemorar, as ruas estão cheias"_ E falando isso, Evey se levantou rapidamente e sumiu de vista.

O rangido continuava, o cheiro de ferro também.

V fechou os olhos, não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Se, era manhã do dia 15 de Novembro ele sequer deveria estar ali, ele deveria estar...

" _V! V!"_ Evey o sacudia com força agora.

V olhou para ela e dessa vez o rosto da mulher estava cheio de aflição, as lágrimas se acumulavam em seus olhos e os cabelos estavam curtos. Raspados na verdade. Mas ainda sim estava maravilhosa aos olhos de V.

" _Evey..."_ V tentou falar, mas as palavras não saiam mais, ele ainda não conseguia se mexer e Evey não chorava desesperada. Pânico começou a invadir V, todas as boas sensações se esvaindo. Por que ela estaria daquele jeito? Há um minuto ela estava feliz.

" _Eu não quero que você morra"_ Ela disse finalmente e de repente as lembranças atingiram V como um raio. Tudo ficando claro agora em sua mente confusa. O túnel, os tiros, ele voltando para ela e caindo no chão da estação. Ele morrendo nos braços dela.

Sim! Ele estava morto! Ou ao menos muito próximo disso. O rangido continuava. Mas que barulho era aquele?

" _Eu não quero que você morra"_ Evey disse novamente e a visão de V ficou turva.

" _Evey, Evey..."_ V chamou, mas sua voz parecida não reproduzir nenhum som. O rosto da mulher cada vez mais apagado de sua memória.

" _Evey!"_ V gritou dessa vez, acordando com um sobressalto, sem conseguir respirar apropriadamente. Tentou se mexer, conseguiu, mas dessa vez uma dor torturante começou no peito e tomou conta de todo seu corpo. A luz branca ferindo seus olhos como facas. Tossiu e sentiu o gosto de ferro em sua boca, sangue. O rangido mais alto e claro agora.

Ele sabia onde se encontrava, não era na Galeria. Estava no vagão de metro, meio morto e meio vivo, sonhando com Evey. Virou a cabeça para olhar em volta, sentiu uma pontada de dor, como uma marretada. Fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente viu os explosivos que tomavam todo o vagão. Imaginou que aquela altura ele já deveria estar morto. Quantos tiros haviam cravado sua carne? Muitos, pelo que ele podia se lembrar. Por que não havia morrido então?

Sim! Evey. Ela não queria que ele morresse. Ela mesma havia tido isso. _"Seria por essa razão que estava vivo então?"_ V se perguntou intrigado. Não importava. O fato era que ele estava vivo dentro de um trem que estava seguindo seu caminho rumo ao Parlamento, e em minutos explodiria em mil pedaços levando V junto caso ele não saísse dali logo.

Foi invadido por uma sensação repentina, instinto de sobrevivência. A vontade de ver Evey novamente. Falar com ela, sentir o perfume dela.

Erguer o corpo parecia tarefa impossível no momento devido à dor então V rolou para o lado, sem se dar conta da altura em que estava. Sentiu o corpo cair quase que em câmera lenta e bater com um baque surdo no chão. A dor atravessou cada poro de sua pele e ele gemeu. Lutou contra o forte enjoo que o invadiu. _"Quem dera as palavras de Evey tivessem o poder de anestesiar também,"_ V pensou.

Tentando ficar em pé V se colocou em posição de quatro apoios. Fitando o chão agora ele percebeu chocado, que uma poça vermelha escarlate se formava embaixo de si. Uma poça de sangue, seu sangue. Iria morrer de hemorragia se não fizesse algo rápido.

Ainda no chão agarrou-se em uma barra do vagão, respirou fundo e se lançou para cima num pulo só. Se era para sentir dor, que ela viesse de uma vez. Ela não só veio de forma violenta, como permaneceu. Novamente sua visão ficou turva.

 _"Concentre-se"_ Ele disse para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça.

Olhou em volta de forma metódica e pensou em uma forma de sair do vagão. Parar o trem era simplesmente impensável, ele não fora projetado para parar no meio do caminho e V também não abriria mão de sua vingança. Podia tentar abrir a porta, mas estava muito fraco, quase a ponto de desmaiar. Não havia saída pelo teto, e mesmo que houvesse ele não conseguiria se erguer devido à dor. Só lhe restava uma alternativa. Que poderia salvá-lo ao mata-lo de uma vez.

Ora, que ironia era sua vida. Durante anos planejou e trabalhou em prol de sua vingança e não se importava em morrer por isso, na verdade, esse era o plano. Mas ela tinha que dizer que queria que ele continuasse vivo não é? Agora ele estava ali, a adrenalina invadindo seu corpo, pronto para dar uma cotovelada no vidro da porta do vagão e escapar de seu destino. _"Ah, as coisas que eu faço por você Evey"_.

Precisou de duas tentativas para o vidro estilhaçar por completo e abrir passagem para que V saltasse do trem. _"Isso vai doer"_ Pensou, antes de se lançar para fora.

Por sorte o trem não estava tão rápido. Como imaginado, a queda foi extremamente dolorosa e quando atingiu o chão V desconfiou que tivesse quebrado algum osso. Também bateu com a cabeça nos trilhos e isso o deixou tonto, o latejar veio logo depois e se tornou insuportável. Rolou para o lado e esperou o trem se afastar completamente. Tinha dificuldade para respirar. Só queria dormir, estava cansado e com frio. Tossiu várias vezes, engasgou com o sangue.

" _Eu só preciso descansar um pouco"_ Disse para si mesmo e por um momento fechou os olhos.

" _Agora falta pouco V"_ Evey falou para ele na escuridão do túnel, a voz calma o tirando de seu descanso.

" _Sim, é verdade, mas acho que você precisa sair daqui"_ V falou de olhos ainda fechados. Era perigoso para ela ficar ali.

" _Você também, precisa se levantar e andar. Quer ajuda?"_ A voz na escuridão perguntou. V sorriu.

" _A não ser que delírios ajudem em alguma coisa não. Acho que posso me virar sozinho"_ V falou, sabendo que aquela conversa não poderia ser real. Estava delirando por causa da dor ou pelo fato de estar mais perto da morte agora. Pelo menos com a ilusão de Evey ali ele não se sentiu sozinho e também não sentia tanto frio. Só de pensar nela seu corpo inteiro se aquecia.

" _Você é tão teimoso. Bom, vou estar aqui caso precise"_ Alguns segundos se passaram. _"Escute! Consegue ouvir?"_

V estava à beira da inconsciência, mas fez um esforço para escutar. Música ecoava pelo ambiente e ele conhecia bem a melodia. Tudo o que ele havia planejado por tantos anos culminando naquele ultimo ato. Quase não sentia mais a dor agora, devido à emoção que o invadiu.

Logo em seguida veio a grande explosão e uma lufada de ar quente invadiu o túnel junto com um forte tremor. Pronto, estava feito! Sua vingança concluída com o Parlamento indo pelos ares. Imaginou o barulho ensurdecedor na superfície, visualizou o espetáculo dos fogos de artifício em diversos tons criando a letra de seu nome e iluminando os céus de Londres. Liberdade, enfim.

" _É lindo não é mesmo?"_ V perguntou em seu delírio. Estava feliz e sorria. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

" _É sim"_ Evey respondeu com a voz sonhadora. " _Agora levanta, temos que sair daqui, juntos"._


	5. Capítulo 4 – Diário

**Capítulo 4 – Diário**

V sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ele tinha que acha-la. Ele tentou manter-se fora dessa nova vida e deixar que o povo construísse um novo futuro, ele tentou manter-se fora da vida dela e deixar que ela construísse um futuro feliz sem ele por que ele não se importava de se esconder para sempre, desde que ela fosse feliz.

Tudo em vão, seis meses perdidos. Ele acompanhava os jornais de seu novo esconderijo, que em nada lembrava seu lar, lutando contra a vontade de voltar para casa e procura-la. Ele não queria interferir num mundo que não era mais dele.

Mas as noticias naqueles últimos seis meses apresentavam uma escalada que V não esperava. A explosão do Parlamento, as comemorações, o jogo político, a tomada dor poder pelo governo provisório, a perseguição de quem apoiava a revolução, o medo, os rebeldes e finalmente, o rosto de Evey na TV como uma inimiga da nação. Ele viu tudo isso e nesses últimos tempos não podia mais suportar ficar escondido. Sentia-se um covarde por isso.

Ela estava correndo perigo de vida e ele sabia o que aconteceria caso ela fosse pega, não seria mais o teatro de antes, seria real dessa vez e certamente ela seria morta. E a morte dela serviria de exemplo para mostrar o que acontecia com quem batia de frente com o governo.

V sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar na possibilidade. Isso ele não iria permitir. Iria encontra-la o quanto antes, mas primeiro precisava voltar para sua casa. Assim, resolvido, V se colocou de pé, pegou sua capa e suas facas e andou rumo à porta, sabendo exatamente onde precisava ir, para sua Galeria.

Não foi difícil chegar na sua antiga casa, caminhando pelos telhados e becos escuros. E pela primeira vez nos últimos meses V se pôs a admirar sua cidade. Não saia muito do esconderijo, somente para buscar comida, que ele não precisava tanto assim. Não era mais um vigilante indo atrás de inimigos. Mas ainda sim amava de verdade aquele lugar. O ar frio no alto dos prédios, o céu que quase não mostrava as estrelas. V já havia visto Londres durante o dia mas acreditava era a noite conferia um toque especial à cidade.

Mesmo sendo uma jornada fácil até sua casa, ele teve que tomar certos cuidados, não que ele tivesse medo, mas porque não podia ser reconhecido. As ruas de Londres continuavam vigiadas e os cidadãos tinham que obedecer ao toque de recolher. As forças policias faziam patrulhas e câmeras espalhadas em vários locais monitoravam a vida de todos. Nada havia de fato mudado. Isso irritou V de forma profunda, tanto trabalho para nada. Fingiu estar morto por nada. Deixou a mulher que amava por nada.

A mulher que amava. Pensou em Evey enquanto caminhava até a entrada da antiga estação de metro e não pode evitar o sorriso sonhador. Lembrou-se de seus últimos momento juntos, dela implorando para ajuda-lo, dela dizendo que não queria que ele morresse. Da voz dela dentro de sua mente, o ajudando a escapar da morte.

Lembrou-se do beijo que trocaram. Os lábios dela tocando os lábios frios da mascara, e ainda sim não era a mascara que ela beijava, era ele. Ou pelo menos ele queria acreditar nisso. Por um momento pensou em abandonar tudo e desaparecer com ela, não seria difícil para ele, mas não podia deixar sua vingança de lado depois de tanto planejamento e se convenceu que aquilo possibilitaria uma vida nova para ela. Fora que, não podia esquecer, ele era um monstro por trás da mascara. Um ser deformado que nunca levaria uma vida normal como outros seres humanos.

Depois de passar pela a entrada da estação, V seguiu pelos intrincados túneis que conhecia tão bem. Mesmo no escuro, jamais se perderia ali, pois o mapa do local estava gravado em sua memória. Ele conhecia cada porta, cada passagem e cada esconderijo secreto daquele lugar. Ele havia morado ali por muitos anos e nunca ninguém o havia encontrado.

V rapidamente alcançou a pesada porta da Galeria. Parou por alguns instantes tentando ouvir alguma coisa do lado de dentro, até mesmo torcendo para que Evey estivesse escondida ali. Entrou devagar e com passos cuidadosos, tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído. Estava tudo escuro, mas isso não era um problema, V conhecia cada canto de sua Galeria e conseguia se mover facilmente mesmo na escuridão total.

A Galeria parecia estar vazia, então com cautela V acendeu as luzes, olhando em volta. O seu coração se encheu de alegria em ver sua antiga casa. Tudo estava como antes, todos os móveis em seus devidos lugares, os quadros nas paredes, os livros. Mas algo estava errado. Andou até o piano a passou a mão enluvada sobre a superfície. Pó. Bastante pó.

Faziam seis meses de sua "morte". Será que Evey não visitava mais o local? V sentiu-se triste de repente, aquilo era dela agora, o presente dele para ela e ela escolheu não estar ali.

V continuou explorando a casa devagar e foi até seu quarto, acendeu a luz e correu os olhos pelo ambiente, tudo parecia igual. A cama estava arrumada, sem sinal que de alguém havia estado ali recentemente. Ainda mantendo alguma esperança no peito, V se dirigiu ao antigo quarto de Evey. Abriu a porta devagar e acendeu a luz. Novamente nada, somente vazio e silêncio e V sentiu-se ainda mais triste pela certeza de que ela não frequentava mais a Galeria.

Quando ia fechando a porta do quarto para sair V reparou no caderno com capa de couro escuro encima do criado mudo. Não havia titulo na capa, seria um livro nunca lido? Foi até o móvel e o pegou. Limpou o pó da capa e folheou as paginas devagar. Diferente dos outros livros na Galeria, nesse havia linhas e tudo era escrito a mão.

Não era muito difícil saber do que se tratava. Um diário. E como V não escrevia diários, provavelmente estava com o diário de Evey em suas mãos. Um caderno onde ela escrevia seus pensamentos.

V sabia que não era certo ler algo tão pessoal de outra pessoa, mas a tentação e a curiosidade falaram mais alto e ele prometeu a si mesmo que leria somente algumas passagens. Abrindo em uma página aleatória no inicio do caderno, V começou a ler.

" _V é estranho e me assusta às vezes, não sei nada sobre ele e ele sempre parece estar me observando..."._

 _"Perdi a noção do tempo nessa caverna! V some por algumas horas e eu fico sem ter o que fazer..."._

 _"É estranho, como um terrorista que explodiu o Old Bailey é tão educado e parece não oferecer perigo? Será somente um papel?"..._

 _"Não consigo acreditar que ele realmente matou aquele homem, a Voz de Londres, será que eu deveria ter medo? Ele é um assassino afinal. Não sei, preciso sair daqui..."._

V revirou os olhos e fechou o diário irritado, que péssima impressão ele passava! Sim, ele era um terrorista e também um assassino, mas tudo tinha um propósito, V não fazia aquilo por pura diversão.

E ela chamou sua casa de caverna? V sentiu-se um pouco ofendido, a Galeria era tudo menos uma caverna.

Mas ele não podia tirar a razão dela. Evey fora arrancada de sua vida normal e monótona e estava presa no subterrâneo com uma figura que usava máscara o dia todo. Definitivamente isso não contava pontos a favor.

Abrindo as paginas novamente, achou uma passagem escrita em letras tremidas que fez seu estomago se contorcer.

" _Saí da Galeria e da minha falsa prisão há dois dias, ainda não posso crer que aquilo não foi real". Sim, foi real. Tudo o que eu passei foi dolorosamente real._

 _A tortura física e psicológica, como ele teve coragem? Eu sinto tanto ódio que mal consigo respirar. Como ele conseguiu ser tão frio e egoísta a ponto de torturar outro ser humano? De ver alguém sofrer além do necessário e não impedir?_

 _Eu pensei ter visto algo nele, algo bom. Agora não sei o que pensar. Seria ele humano? Ele disse que tudo foi para o meu bem, para me livrar do medo e eu entendo. Eu juro que entendo. O fato é que, eu não tenho mais medo agora, mas também não restou muita coisa para sentir, agradeço por certas coisas, mas temo nunca poder perdoa-lo"._

V fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, a dor o invadiu. Lembrava-se bem de toda a tortura que ele a submeteu. Como uma memória viva que nunca saia de sua mente. Nem ele mesmo sabia como tinha ido até o final com aquilo. Cada grito, cada lagrima, cada dor dela era como ferro em brasa que marcavam a pele dele. Mas ela não desistia, não se entregava. Ele não teve opção a não ser continuar, tirar o medo de dentro dela. Ele a salvou não é mesmo? Ou ele era realmente um monstro egoísta e frio? Será que ela o havia perdoado quando voltou na galeria antes do dia 15?

V continuou por mais algumas passagens do diário, coisas do dia-a-dia, como ela estava reconstruindo sua vida, reflexões sobre a vida e até sobre ele mesmo. Até que chegou na ultima passagem do diário, que datava de seis meses antes.

 _15 de novembro_

 _Estou só na galeria. O mundo lá fora deve estar um caos, o sonho de liberdade enfim realizado. Mas por qual razão eu não me sinto feliz? Por que não estou lá fora comemorando e sorrindo como todos devem estar?_

 _Bem, eu não tenho motivos para tal. Eu não sinto a felicidade que supostamente deveria sentir. Tudo pelo simples fato de que ele não está mais aqui comigo. Tudo o que eu sinto no momento é que eu trocaria essa maldita revolução por um dia a mais na presença dele. Sinto que se tivéssemos mais um dia tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Sinto que poderia convencê-lo a não entrar no túnel, sinto que veríamos a explosão juntos, de mãos dadas, e começaríamos uma nova vida, onde seriamos ambos livres. Sinto meu coração partido em dois, pois sei que isso nunca mais será possível. Sinto uma vontade incontrolável de chorar, de fugir, de morrer..._

 _Ele se enganou quando disse que não havia um lugar nessa nova vida para ele. Seu lugar era ao meu lado. Vendo esse mundo novo surgir e vivendo as novas possibilidades que vamos ter. Ao meu lado._

 _Mas é tudo lembrança agora. Dos momentos e das conversas, até mesmo das discussões._

 _Não houve tempo suficiente para dizer o quanto eu o amava. O quanto eu queria que ele ficasse. V achava que era somente a personificação de uma ideia, mas eu não o via dessa forma, eu via muito além da mascara. Eu via o homem por trás dela. O homem que não merecia virar somente uma lembrança. O homem que eu amei._

 _Sim, o homem que eu amei. Que eu amo. Quem visse de fora com certeza acharia impossível afeiçoar-se por alguém como V. Todos o viam como um terrorista, um assassino perigoso. Eu também o vi assim até conhecer sua incrível personalidade, sua inteligência, seu senso de respeito e justiça. V me ensinou a viver sem medo e me ensinou a lutar até o fim por algo em que acreditamos._

 _E mais do que isso, eu aprendi a ama-lo mesmo com a barreira da máscara. Com todas as suas qualidades e principalmente seus defeitos. Ele não era nem certo nem errado para mim, ele só era a pessoa que dava sentido a tudo._

 _E não é disso que se trata o amor?_

De repente V sentiu-se sufocado pela mascara, as mãos estavam tremendo enquanto segurava o diário aberto nas ultimas palavras de Evey, as pernas estavam fracas e ele precisou se sentar. A página estava manchada, de lágrimas provavelmente, e V sentiu toda a dor que a morte dele provocou nela. Sentiu ainda mais dor quando leu a admissão que ela o amava também, que queria ficar com ele. Ela queria ficar com o monstro que a fez sofrer e isso fez V sentir uma culpa que há tempos não sentia. Uma culpa que o deixava nauseado.

Ah Evey. V a imaginou sozinha na Galeria naquela noite, triste e sofrendo, escrevendo aquelas linhas no diário. Imaginou suas lágrimas caindo no papel, a falta de esperança por perder alguém amado. A cena foi como uma punhalada no peito de V. Pior que todos os tiros que ele havia tomado.

Ele fechou o diário devagar, o devolvendo para o criado mudo. Foi até o espelho do quarto, tirou a mascara de olhos fechados e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Abriu os olhos e se encarou por alguns momentos. V não gostava de olhar o próprio replexo no espelho, isso somente o fazia lembrar-se de quem ele era de verdade, não do personagem que ele havia criado. Sem a proteção da máscara, ele era somente um homem sem passado. Uma criatura que não era nem humana e nem não humana. Um ser sem rosto, pois aquele não era o rosto dele. Ele não era capaz de lembrar-se qual era seu rosto real.

O que ele havia feito? Como a encararia agora? Que reação ela teria ao vê-lo vivo?

V não sabia as respostas, mas tinha que encontra-las em algum lugar. Tinha que encontrar Evey e falar a verdade, e esperar pelas consequências.


End file.
